


Before Chores

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Wayne woke up alone in his room, and goes out to find out what's going on.





	Before Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CommentFic prompt: Letterkenny, Wayne +/ Daryl + Dan, babysitting a baby (of any species)

An icy chill slowly crept through the window and drifted over Wayne's bare chest, the blanket at his waist. It'd settled there the night before when he was much warmer, having worked up a sweat with Daryl before bedtime. He reached down and pulled up the blanket, and then turned over to reach for Daryl. But all he found was a cold pillow and empty sheets. "Darry?" he called quietly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the house.

When there was no answer, he finally opened his eyes and scanned the room. The clock told him it was just before sunrise; almost time to get up. And the cold, empty space next to him told him that Daryl must already be up and about.

Wayne scrubbed dull fingernails over his chest, then reached out and put on his turtleneck and shirt from the night before. He padded downstairs where he found a pot of coffee brewed and Squirrelly Dan's cap on the table, but still no other soul stirred. So he pulled on his boots and made his way outside. There was light coming through a crack in the barn door, so Wayne burrowed up against the chilly Spring wind and quickened his pace, stepping into the barn.

As his eyes adjusted, he saw Dan first, whose thumbs were tight behind his overall straps, and held a smile so big, Wayne realized it must have been time. "Why didn't ya come get me?"

"Now, Waynes," Dan started, "you still needs ta get that bronchitis cleared up. Yous shouldn't be out heres."

But Wayne didn't look at Dan. Instead, he turned his gaze down to where Daryl sat, a newborn calf in his lap. "She's a beaut, Wayne," he finally said, whispering like he didn't want to disturb the heifer. "Clarabelle's doin' just fine," he added, then reached up and nuzzled at the calf's mother, not caring about the bit of drool that dripped down his jumpsuit.

"She's a good girl," Wayne said as he reached out and scritched his best milker. He finally leaned down next to Daryl and took the newborn in. Light brown, like her Momma, but a pure white face and neck, the patch of white disappearing down her front. Her fur was still wet from birth, and matted like what Daryl's curls looked like when he went to bed with his hair wet. "Whad'ya name her?"

"Thinkin' about Dahlia," Daryl said, never looking up at Wayne. His full attention was on the newborn in his arms.

"Well, she'll need to eat soon," Wayne replied. And just as the words were out of his mouth, the calf began to stir. She flopped out of Daryl's lap, and Clarabelle came to her side. Wayne and Daryl helped the little one to stand, then led her to her mother. It took a couple of tries, but she finally got latched on. Once she did, Wayne pulled Daryl back, and they watched her feed for the first time.

"Sounds likes a good idea," Dan said, finally breaking the spell. "How's about I goes inside and get breakfasts started?"

Wayne put an arm around Daryl, who was watching the newborn feed. "That'd be fine, Squirrelly Dan," he said. "We'll be in shortly." He leaned a little closer to Daryl, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, well," Dan said, then looked all around the barn before walking off. "Takes your time."


End file.
